Meu Anjo de Asas Negras  Rephaim & Stevie Rae
by Kyrarah
Summary: Uma one-shot sobre o meu casal favorito da série The House of Night, e de todos os livros: Rephaim & Stevie Rae para sempre no meu coração


Stevie Rae e Rephaim

Contém spoilers pequenos e indiretos

Eu gosto desse casal, e ninguém pode me impedir de sonhar com isso

Quantos dias fará desde que Rephaim partira Tulsa em direção a Veneza? Um dia? Dois? Talvez semanas? Rephaim estava perdido em seus pensamentos e sentimentos desde que deixara Stevie Rae – a _sua_ Stevie Rae – para ir até Veneza, até seu pai. O peso de seu corpo se destacava mais a cada vez que seu coração sangrava internamente. _O que é isso que estou sentindo?Stevie Rae está chorando por mim?_ Pensava, tentando entender um pouco daquilo que jamais havia sentido. Em parte a tristeza de Stevie Rae, e, em parte, sua própria tristeza e raiva de sí mesmo por estar a fazendo chorar.

– Nyx – ele disse a brilhante lua pendurada no céu – Eu sei de tudo que aconteceu entre você e meu pai, mas, lhe peço, me ajude – Rephaim soltou um longo e depressivo suspiro, até continuar – Devo trair meu sangue ou partir meu coração?

_Ela não vai me responder_, ele pensou. _É justo. Eu não mereço ser amado._

Silêncio. Rephaim não poderia aguentar mais essa massa de sentimentos ruins. Que _os_ faziam sofrer.

– Peço para todos os Deuses! – ele finalmente deixou sua angustia lhe tomar conta – Me ajudem a achar uma resposta para essa infeliz pergunta! AGORA! – e então ele gritou como jamais gritara na vida. Não de raiva, pois, se fosse, ja teria sibilado em algum momento. Mas essa pequena demonstração de seu verdadeiro sentimento lhe ajudou a clarear a mente. O que lhe fez entender um pouco de o porquê que algumas mulheres choram desesperadamente por qualquer coisa.

_Escute seu coração._ A voz de Nyx lhe penetrou a mente e ecoou entre as marés.

Mas o silêncio continuava soberano. Porém, de repente, Rephaim começou a ouvir sons de tambores batendo e vozes de mulheres...

_Doce é a canção de Kalona_

_Enquanto assassinamos com um calor gelado_

As vozes das jovens cherokees cantando ao seu pai lhe ecoaram a mente, na rima que decorara há séculos atrás. _Calor gelado_, as palavras repetiram em sua mente. _Um calor sem amor, diferente do de Stevie Rae. _Rephaim não havia lhe tocado o suficiente para saber se isso era verdade ou não, mas ele sabia. E, além do mais, Stevie Rae já cuidara dele _sabendo o que ele era_, e não sentiu nojo! Pensar nisso fazia Rephaim esquecer um pouco da dor que estava sentindo.

_O que eu estou fazendo, afinal? _Pensou, e analisou os fatos: Seu pai, Kalona, jamais cuidara dele. Claro, Rephaim era seu filho favorito, mas não deixava de ser fruto de sua raiva. Já Stevie Rae, sabia o que ele era. Rephaim já matara seus amigos. Rephaim já ferira seus amigos e ela não o abandonou. Ela poderia simplesmente ter se aproveitado dos benefícios de sua Carimbagem com ele o ter deixado morrer, afinal, ele era só mais um fardo em sua vida. _Mas ela me escolheu salvar, me escondeu de seus amigos mesmo sabendo que isso a prejudicaria quando a verdade aparecesse_,_ e eu simplesmente estou a abandonando?Estou seguindo o meu pai que já mais me mostrara o que era compaixão e felicidade?_

Stevie Rae já cuidara dele. Stevie Rae já o fizera rir. Stevie Rae já disse que ele era dela quando ele a salvou das Trevas. Stevie Rae já disse que ele era lindo, apesar de Rephaim ser um _Raven Mocker_, e ele também já a chamara de linda. Os dois já tocaram as mãos um do outro. _Ela já me fez sentir a pouca humanidade que tenho_.

Rephaim deu meia-volta em seu trajeto, e começou a voar novamente a Tulsa. Não diretamente a Tulsa, mas sim à sua Stevie Rae. _Stevie Rae, prepare-se para me receber_, Rephaim fez uma pausa achando um pouco de graça naquilo que dissera mentalmente, mas se concentrou e continuou ; _Eu estou sei que era certo ficar com meu pai, mas o que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado._

Rephaim sentiu uma explosão de energia pura e limpa como se a própria Nyx lhe dissesse que esse era o caminho certo e estivesse lhe ajudando a chegar mais rápido daquilo que lhe trouxe a luz.

STEVIE RAE

Stevie Rae se distanciara do lugar que viu Rephaim pela ultima vez para não começar a chorar. O que foi um esforço em vão, pois logo lágrimas descontroladas arrombaram suas pálpebras e saíram de seus olhos como uma cachoeira. _Era inevitável, ele tem que ficar ao lado do pai. Kalona pode ser um descarado filho da mãe, mas ainda é o pai dele._ Por mais lógico que isso fosse, Stevie Rae não conseguia parar de chorar. Claro. Ela tem uma divida eterna com a luz a respeito dele._ Se ele quer ir, tenho que deixar. Por mais que eu sofra, ele estará feliz assim._ Stevie Rae tinha que voltar para a Morada da Noite e alertá-los sobre Dallas e falar sobre Rephaim, _E tentar fazer de tudo para que não o matem_, concluiu.

Enquanto andava, o céu estava limpo, mas ainda estava frio. Stevie Rae estava formulando uma maneira de contá-los sobre Rephaim; _"Quando Nicole me prendeu no telhado, Rephaim me ajudou a sair viva de lado, eu bebi seu sangue e nós nos Carimbamos. Eu sei, eu sei, ele é um _Raven Mocker_, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa, por isso não o matei e cuidei dele. Mas ele ainda é devoto ao pai, o que é compreensível, e está voltando para Veneza. A culpa não é dele.",_ e então, Stevie Rae soltou um longo suspiro, como se, ao invés de ter pensado, tivesse falado tudo isso.

Stevie Rae estava a caminho da Morada da Noite, mas, sentiu uma sensação boa e familiar ardendo em sua alma.

_Eu estou chegando. Eu sei que era certo ficar com meu pai, mas o que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado. _Essas palavras ecoaram a noite, presenteando Stevie Rae com o que ela mais queria naquele momento – E iria querer pelo resto de sua vida. _É Rephaim! É o Rephaim! _Ela pensou, e logo se virou.

Stevie Rae olhou para a lua de Nyx e viu a imagem de um lindo Raven Mocker com dois olhos de pedras escarlates voando em sua direção._Estou tão feliz em te ver..._ Rephaim pousou graciosamente na sua frente – como o anjo que Kalona jamais será – e lhe soltou o sorriso que ela considerava o mais bonito que já havia visto.

_Nós somos como "A Bela e a Fera"_. _Não vai ser fácil, Rephaim. Mas como você ao meu lado,sei que conseguirei._

**Allerahi... Alleraha... Alleharo..Alleraha-ha-ha /apanha**

**Aqui é a Kyra falando! lol**

**Oiê!**

**So so, vocês conehcem "aquela" Kyrarah do ? Sou eu também! Eu também postei essa fanfiction lá! lol **

**é isso! e postarei muito mais! *w***

**Nos vemos na próxima! ;3**


End file.
